1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus, such as a digital video camera or the like, and also to an output image generation method for use in such an image-taking apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonly practiced to make up one's face while holding a mirror in the hand on a vehicle such as a train. Performing such make-up requires carrying the mirror around. In a case where an image-taking apparatus such as a digital video camera is owned, the photographer herself can be photographed with this image-taking apparatus and the image photographed can be checked on the display screen, thereby permitting use of the digital video camera as a mirror.
However, when the photographed image is simply displayed on the display screen, as is the case with a typical mirror, the subject on the display screen changes relative to shake of the train or the like. Thus, there have been demands for an image-taking apparatus having a more convenient function.
Upon performing, with an image-taking apparatus, moving-image photographing on a subject approaching closer from a great distance, there arises a problem that the subject extends off a photographing region unless the zoom factor or the like is adjusted manually during photographing. In this manual adjustment, the image-taking apparatus moves and thus the photographed image is distorted or the subject is lost in many cases.
These problems are each caused by movement of the subject in relation to the image-taking apparatus. The movement of the subject in the moving-image photographing is a normal phenomenon; therefore, there have been earnest demands for such a technology that solves these problems on the image-taking apparatus side.